Bastard Greyhawk House Rules
The Bastard Greyhawk campaign currently operates under the 3.5 edition Dungeons and Dragons rules (the bare bones of which can be found in the 3.5 System Reference Document), with the following exceptions. Remember, when in doubt, ask the DM! Table rules Absences If Real Life (RL) intervenes and you can't make the scheduled gaming session, please let us know ASAP. Generally speaking, if one player can't make it, the session is still on. If two players can't make it, the session will be cancelled. What happens to the absent player's character mainly depends on what took place during the previous session. Generally speaking, if the party is in the middle of "adventuring" (exploring a tomb, dungeon, etc), or the DM considers the character's presence essential, another player will be asked to run the absent player's character. Players who run another player's character are expected to run that character as the absent player would (ie, don't use it as a meat shield). If the party is in a situation where the absent player's character can do something "off-screen," then the character will be considered "absent" as well. Characters of absent players will receive one-half experience points for challenges in which they participate. Dice Players are expected to bring their own dice. Borrowing dice, in the case of new or forgetful players, is fine as long as it isn't excessive. Dice should be rolled on a hard, flat surface. Dice that land "skewed," or that roll off the table, must be re-rolled. Books The only rule book players may access during a gaming session is the 3.5 Player's Handbook. Exceptions may be made for other works with DM consent (for example, if a player's character casts summon monster, or wildshapes into a bear, they may consult the Monster Manual for the creature's stats). Players that own a copy of the PHB are encouraged to bring it to gaming sessions. Owning or purchasing a PHB is not necessary, though it is encouraged. Abilities Ability scores for PCs are determined on a point system (DMG, 169, or this website). The number of points allotted is at the DM's discretion, but is usually 32. Character races Standard, per PHB. Non-standard races require DM approval. Character classes Standard, per the PHB. With DM permission, players may customize their characters somewhat (PHB, 110). Generally, these decisions must be made at level one. For instance, a 1st level cleric of Kord may opt to "trade" his Shield Proficiency feat for the Weapon Focus (greatsword) feat, even though his Base Attack Bonus of +0 would not normally allow him to take that feat at level one. A character may also trade out one or more class skills (other than Craft or Profession) for another if a standard class skill does not fit the player's character concept. Regardless, consult your DM first. 'Cleric' *'Weapon and Armor Proficiency': Clerics of a deity are proficient with that deity's favored weapon, in addition to all simple weapons. *'Customized clerics': Clerics should ideally be customized to reflect their deities. For customized options, see the Customized Clerics page. 'Druid' *'Weapon and Armor Proficiency': Druids are proficient in the use of the scythe, in addition to the club, dagger, dart, quarterstaff, scimitar, sickle, shortspear, sling, and spear. *'Spells': With the exception of cure minor wounds and cure light wounds, all core druid spells starting with the word "cure" are one level lower than in the core rules (ie, all druidic "cure" spells are the same level as clerical "cure" spells). Furthermore, heal is now a sixth level druid spell. 'Monk' *'Alignment': A monk may not be chaotic, but may be any lawful or neutral alignment (save chaotic neutral). *'Flurry of Blows': A monk may use the flurry of blows ability with any light or double melee weapon in which he or she is proficient. Of the weapons on the monk's proficiency list, this impacts only the dagger and the handaxe. *To get full use of flurry of blows with a weapon the monk must either be wielding a double weapon, or two light weapons of the same type (two sais, two daggers, etc). Otherwise, a monk's attacks are split between the weapon and unarmed strikes (if wielding a single weapon) or between both weapons (if wielding two different light weapons). Regardless, a weapon-wielding monk may always choose to attack with unarmed strikes instead of any weapons held. *'Multiclassing': Monks may return to the monk class after multiclassing, just as other classes do. 'Paladin' *'Multiclassing': Paladins may return to the paladin class after multiclassing, just as other classes do. Skills '"Natural" Intelligence increases/decreases' If a character's unmodified Intelligence score increases or decreases (such as with an ability score increase at 4th, 8th, 12th, etc level), his total number of skill points is likewise affected - even skill points gained at first level. 'Bonus class skills' A character receives a number of bonus class skills equal to his Intelligence bonus. Consult your DM for approval. 'Trading class skills' A character may trade a class skill for a cross-class skill so long as it meets DM approval and fits the concept/background of the character. For instance, a fighter with a pirate concept may substitute Use Rope and Balance for Ride and Handle Animal, but not could not trade any class skill for Open Lock and Knowledge (Arcana). Skills gained by this method are considered to be class skills, while all skills "traded away" are considered to be cross-class skills. A character must not have purchased any ranks in the skill he is "trading out." Craft and Profession may not be traded away. 'Untrained Knowledge checks' A character with the "favored enemy" class feature (such as a ranger) can make untrained Knowledge checks in reference to their favored enemies only. For example, a ranger who has undead as a favored enemy could use Knowledge (religion) untrained to uncover information about vampires, but not about the cult of Incabulos. A character with said class feature adds their favored enemy bonus, their intelligence bonus, and their corresponding class level to the check. 'Appraise' Identifying masterwork items: Non-magical masterwork weapons, armor, and shields can be automatically identified as such by any character who has the corresponding proficiency. Non-magical masterwork tools and other equipment can be automatically identified as such by any character with one rank or more in the corresponding skill. Any character without the corresponding proficiency or skill ranks can identify any non-magical masterwork item as such with a DC 15 appraise check. 'Speak Language' Speak Language is a class skill for all classes. Feats Standard, per the PHB. Feats from the "builder books" and other sources may not be so readily available, and DM approval is required. The feats Improved Turning and Extra Turning are replaces by feats Turning Focus and Greater Turning Focus (see below under "Turn Undead"). Dodge: As written, save that a character does not have to select an opponent, as the dodge bonus is effective against all opponents. Equipment This section covers new equipment available to Bastard Greyhawk characters, as well as additional notes regarding standard equipment in the Core Rules. 'Weapons' *'Sword, short': Like daggers, short swords may deal either piercing or slashing damage (wielder's choice). 'Adventuring Gear' *'Backpack': The average backpack for a Medium creature can hold one cubic foot or 30 pounds of gear. You can also strap items, such as a bedroll or a coil of rope, to the outside of a backpack. Retrieving an item from a backpack is a move action that provokes an attack of opportunity. See 3.5 Player's Handbook for further details. *'Pouch, belt': The average belt pouch for a Medium creature can hold up to two pounds of small items--100 coins, 2 flasks, 20 vials, etc. Retrieving an item from a belt pouch is a move-equivalent action that provokes an attack of opportunity. See 3.5 Player's Handbook for further details. *'Explorer's satchel': Sometimes referred to as a "combat gear pack," this compact leather or canvas satchel is slung over the shoulder. It contains several pockets, compartments, loops, sheathes, and other features for storing potions, scrolls, flasks, tools, and other small items. The satchel can hold up to five pounds of gear. Unlike most storage devices, retrieving an item from an explorer's satchel does not provoke an attack of opportunity (it still counts as a move-equivalent action, however), though using the item may (ie, retrieving a potion from the satchel will not provoke an attack of opportunity, but drinking it will). Price 5 gp; weight 1 lb (empty). 'Special Substances and Items' *'Ioun torch': This item is merely a burned out, dull gray ioun stone with a continual flame spell cast upon it. It retains the ability to float and orbit, and allows the bearer to carry light and still have his hands free. It may be in any crystalline shape common to ioun stones (ellipsoid, prism, sphere, and so on). Price 135 gp; weight 0. 'Clothing' A character may store up to five small items weighing 0.5 lbs or less (such as potions, scroll tubes, wands, etc) in the pockets, sleeves, or folds of his or her clothing. Retrieving such an item is a move-equivalent action, but does not provoke an attack of opportunity (the character knows where the item is, so distraction is minimal). Using the item may still draw an attack of opportunity, however. 'Magic items' Some magic items are off limits to certain characters. Paladins and clerics of good deities, for instance, are generally forbidden from using items made from the body parts of humanoids (and possibly other sentient beings), such as hands of glory and hands of the mage. When in doubt, consult your DM. Combat 'Actions in combat' :Retrieving a stored item: This is a move-equivalent action that normally provokes an attack of opportunity. However, retrieving an item from a handy haversack, an explorer's pouch, or from one's clothing (such as a pocket, sleeve, boot top, etc) does not provoke an attack of opportunity. 'Critical misses' When a natural 1 is rolled on a d20 in combat, the player must make another attack roll (using the same modifiers) against AC 10. If this roll fails, a critical miss/fumble occurs (rolling a natural 1 on this confirmation roll is always a failure). The DM decides what the consequences are (usually another PC is hit, the PC hits himself, the PC's bowstring breaks, the PC falls prone, or the PC drops his weapon). 'Drawing or sheathing a weapon' Some weapons, like polearms, cannot be "sheathed." Defer to common sense in such cases. 'Dead and Dying' In the core rules, a character is considered Dying at -1 to -9 hit points and Dead at -10. Bastard Greyhawk are not dead until they have "bled out" to their negative Constitution score. For example, a character with a Constitution of 12 is considered to be Dying at -1 to -11 hp, and Dead at -12. A dying character's chance to stabilize is equal to his Constitution score. Ergo, the character above with a Constitution of 12 would have a 12% chance of stabilizing each round, instead of the 10% chance given in the PHB. 'Turn Undead' Turn Undead is a Standard Action affecting all undead creatures within a 30' radius of the cleric. All undead within this area must make a Will save against a DC equal to 10 + 1/2 of your cleric level + your Charisma modifier. A cleric or paladin may use this ability a number of times per day equal to three plus his/her Charisma modifier. Paladins use their effective cleric level (level-3 x .5) for the DC. Feats and effects that augment turning checks also apply to this DC, such as using turning undead within a consecrated area, the Turning Focus feat, or the Glory domain power. Undead creatures gain a bonus on this saving throw equal to their Turn Resistance (if any). Any undead creature who fails this saving throw is panicked for 10 rounds. Greater Turning (granted power of the Sun domain) works as normal. Any undead that would be turned by a Greater Turning attempt is instead destroyed. Destroying/Commanding Undead: The cleric must have double the undead’s HD/levels in cleric levels. A cleric cannot command a number of undead greater than his cleric level. Number of Undead Affected per attempt: (cleric level + Cha bonus) X 2 Skill Syngery: 5 or more ranks in Knowledge (undead) or Knowledge (religion) grants a +1 syngery bonus to your Turn Undead save DC. New Feats (these replace Improved Turning and Extra Turning): Turning Focus General Requirements: Ability to turn or rebuke undead Benefit: You are more adept at turning undead than most. You gain a +1 bonus to your turning/rebuking save DC. Greater Turning Focus General Requirements: Ability to turn or rebuke undead, Turning Focus Benefit: You are exceptionally skilled at turning undead. You gain an additional +1 bonus to your turning/rebuking save DC. This stacks with the bonus granted by the Turning Focus feat. Exploration 'Falling damage' Due to the physics of acceleration, falling damage in the Bastard Greyhawk campaign is more realistic, as intended by Gary Gygax in the original AD&D rules (see Dragon #69, p. 21 and Dragon #70, p. 13). Therefore, falling damage is "1d6 per 10’ for each 10’ fallen," to a maximum of 20d6. Ergo: 10' = 1d6 20' = 3d6 (1d6 + 2d6) 30' = 6d6 (1d6 + 2d6 + 3d6) 40' = 10d6 (1d6 + 2d6 + 3d6 + 4d6) 50' = 15d6 (1d6 + 2d6 + 3d6 + 4d6 +5d6) 60' = 20d6 (1d6 + 2d6 + 3d6 + 4d6 +5d6 + 6d6) House Rules *